Recently, a thermoplastic resin having high heat and chemical resistance and excellent flame retardance has been demanded as the material of construction for the components of electrical or electronic appliances, automobile devices or chemical instruments.
Polyarylene sulfide resin, represented by polyphenylene sulfide, is one of the resins satisfying this demand and is inexpensive relative to the excellent properties thereof, such that the demand for polyarylene sulfide resin has increased. However, polyarylene sulfide resin has critical disadvantages in that it is inferior to other engineering plastics such as nylon, polycarbonate, polyacetal, polybutylene terephthalate, and the like, because polyarylene sulfide resin has poor ductility and is therefore brittle.
As a means for overcoming these problems, it is known that blending a fibrous reinforcement material such as glass fiber or carbon fiber and other fillers improves the properties of polyarylene sulfide resin such as strength, rigidity, toughness, heat resistance and the like. However, even by blending such reinforcement materials with polyarylene sulfide resin, the resin still has poor toughness compared with the engineering plastics described above, and the application polyarylene sulfide resin for a great number of uses may be limited in some cases, even though the resin has excellent chemical resistance, heat resistance and nonflammability.
The present inventors have made thorough investigations of polyarylene sulfide resin compositions having high toughness and impact resistance and the method for preparing the same, and examined a reactive substance capable of reacting with both polyarylene sulfide resin and polyamide resin. Consequently, it has been found that a silane compound having a alkoxysilane group within the molecule thereof provides an improvement in impact strength of the blend. The inventors have applied for patents as Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 320140/1989, 44140/1990 and 110839/1990 on such composition and the method for preparing same. The improved blend realizes good toughness and impact strength, but the physical properties thereof may vary occasionally. Accordingly improvement has been desired.